charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Plane
A Plane, or Plane of Existence, is a realm or dimension that exists parallel to, within or outside other planes. There are eleven planes in existence. Travel between planes is typically possible through teleportation or portals. However, not all planes are accessible by all beings and some planes are only known to a few beings. The Eleven Planes of Existence Astral Plane right|200px The Astral Plane is a plane of existence that coexists with the physical plane. However, time does not move forward in this plane.Confirmed in "Witch Trial" Ghostly Plane 200px|right The Ghostly Plane is a desolate and empty plane somewhere between life and death. Spirits of the deceased are taken here by the Angel of Death before moving on to the afterlife. In this plane, there is no magic.Confirmed in "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" Limbo right|200px Limbo is a plane which souls pass on their way to reincarnation. It is considered a mystical region between life and death. Time does not move in Limbo, meaning that those who enter it can remain there without ever dying. Additionally, the magical powers of those who visit it are augmented.As seen in "Enter the Demon" Netherworld between Good and Evil 200px|right The Netherworld Between Good and Evil is a plane of existence between good and evil. Little else is known about it, except that it supposedly can only be accessed if good and evil cooperate.Confirmed in "Apocalypse, Not" Neutral Plane The Neutral Plane is a plane beings travel through when teleporting.Confirmed in "Centennial Charmed" Physical Plane The Physical Plane is the plane in which the mortal world resides.Confirmed in "Witch Trial" Purgatory right|200px Purgatory is a plane located somewhere between earth and the Underworld. It serves as a prison for banished demons and other evil beings.First mentioned in "Ms. Hellfire". Spiritual Plane The Spiritual Plane is a plane where spirits who cannot or refuse to move on reside. It is the only plane in which plasma occurs.Confirmed in "Love's a Witch" The Demonic Wasteland The Demonic Wasteland is a plane where the essences and powers of all vanquished demons end up. It consists of huge rocks, sand and big fires. The sky is dark red and cloudy. The entire plane is actually the body of a deceased Old One named Heremus.Revealed in "Court of Love" The Heavens right|200px The Upper Regions, also known as the Heavens, or simply referred to as Up There, is the plane where the Council of Elders commune and where they assign their Whitelighters to witches. The Beyond A region in the Heavens where spirits who have moved on reside. This plane is also known as "the Hereafter" or the "Afterlife". There are two ways to travel to the Beyond: through the Ghostly Plane as a spirit, or through the Gate in the Upper Regions. In the Afterlife, spirits find replicated versions of their original homes. The Underworld right|200px The Underworld is one of the eleven planes of existence. It resembles a dark maze of underground or volcanic caverns and chambers. The Underworld is the plane in which most of the Demonic Hierarchy resides, including the leaders of the forces of evil, most notably the Source of All Evil and the Triad. Notes and trivia * In the script of "Witch Trial", witch practitioner Stevie mentions there are only seven planes of existence. However, this scene was not included in the episode. It could indicate that not all planes are known to mortals. *In "Sand Francisco Dreamin'" it is stated that Sandmen reside in another plane, though it is not stated which one. *The Cosmic Void is presumed to exist between planes, as void refers to empty space. *Aside from the known planes, there are several Magical Realms in existence, though it is unknown if which planes these realms exist. *Time flows differently in different planes. For example, time doesn't move at all in the Astral Plane or in Limbo, while it moves slower in the Upper Regions. References Category:Magical locations Category:Lists Category:Charmed terms